Shadow Me, Night
by BlueMoonedTigriss
Summary: Rewritten! And Complete! Inuyasha has drawn the last straw, Kaogme is out of his reach forever, can she be saved? By him, or his brother? R&R PLEASE! KagSess growing relationship between MS


_**Shadow Me, Night**_

Disclaimer: Think about it... I don't own Inuyasha, there ya happy! Now on with the story, Please R&R! Hope you enjoy! AND I CHANGED MY USERNAME IT IS NOW: BlueMoonedTigriss

Nothing today, because today was like all the others...nothing, not one new event accured. The group of shard detectors had a new addition, a rival to the others but neither friend or foe to the blue eyed girl that was now a blossomed, and beautyful young woman.

The young woman sighed, and blue eyes locked on to the form of her first lovers brother..._sesshomaru_. Why was destiny so damn cruel? They both acted uncivil to one other while in the presence of the other. And Kagome was the one to stop their unnecessary arguments, fights, and such.

But as of late, everything has been getting on her last nerve, she knew why, _he_ knew why, and _she_ knew why as well. The other night Kikyo had shown herself, and Inuyasha had left as always to see her, as all the other times, Kagome ignorantly followed, but something this time told her follow.

Her _instinct_ demanded that she listen to the WHOLE conversation, and she did.

"_Inuyasha, tell me what you think of my reincarnation. It is obvious that you hold feelings for her, and she will not keep you on this world any longer than you must. You will come to hell with me to fufill your promise that you made to me, first." _

_Kikyo didn't hide the disgust from him, but it seemed he was to "blind" to see it. Kagome's gut tightened at her cruel words. " Kikyo, you know I love you and feel nothing for her, why is it you insist on asking that question?" _

_Kagome didn't flinch or cry at his words she had come to accept that he would never forget Kikyo and would always love her, but what he said next got to her, " Kikyo, Kagome has your soul, yes I know, and I know that she lives and you don't. And yes I have feelings for her and protect her but that is because she has your soul," _

_Inuyasha took Kikyo into his arms and whispered the last part with so much emotion Kagome could taste it. " But don't you realize Kagome could never take your place in my heart, I love only you. The hate and betrayal you feel is the only emotion you have because Kagome has the other emotions, she has your best in her." _

_Thats was when Kagome let the water that had been blurring her vision flow freely. It hurt to much to think she was Kikyo with a different name and personality, let alone to hear it from her first lover's own mouth. ' Thats it! Stop! No more crying over the damn bastard! Stop it, now Kagome! You've got to be strong. For yourself no one else!' _

_The determination shown clearly as she walked away from the scene and back to Shippo, her son. She didn't sleep. She didn't even eat for 2 days after that. But she did go on walks only to come back happy. But it didn't change what she had planned to do..._

Sesshomaru and his companions had come to aid them days after the occurence, since the final battle with Naraku was drawing nearer. It had been 3 weeks since that conversation, yet here she was thinking about it again. Damn her emotions! Damn herself for falling for the wrong guy..errr, hanyou!

Kagome inwardly cursed herself as she stood, " Hey, Im going on a walk. I'll be back in a bit." She turned around and started walking into the forest not waiting for an answer from her worried companions.

" Miroku, Im worried about Kagome. What could have happened to change her like this?" whispered the huntress as she turned to look at the man she had fallen in love with, worry eched across her face.

" Im not exactly sure but I think it has something to do with our hanyou friend." the lecherous monk replied in the same hushed whisper. He drew her close for a hug of comfort but moments later...

SLAP!

" Pervert. Can't you ever keep your hands 2 your self!" The huntress didn't whisper that one as she got up and walked stiffly to the other side of the fire glaring at the lecher.

" Sango, you know my hand is cursed." Miroku pleaded rubbing his left hand on his sore, now red, cheek.

" Monk, unless you don't want to be out for a few days and lose your hands, i suggest you shut up." Sango replied calmly, too calm for her own good.

Miroku instanly shut up and scrambled farther away from Sango knowing she would keep the promise.

Sesshomaru, watching the monk and slayer smirked inwardly at the monks reaction to the slayer's words.

' _They never fail to amuse me._' Standing from his postion from the tree he had been resting on, he reguarded the humans before him, then he turned around to follow the young miko before his brother stopped him,

" What do you think your doing? You ain't followin' her!" The hanyou demanded, right hand on the hilt of his sword.

" And you plan to stop this Sesshomaru, hanyou?" Inuyasha didn't answer but he did sit down and ' feh' as he usually did.

" Fine. Go. But if you hurt her in anyway I will personally remove your head from your body."  
" You seem to be the one hurting the miko, hanyou." His eyes gleamed dangerouly, challenging him to reply as the sun's last rays hit him in an unearly glow.

" Shut up, Sesshomaru! You don't know anything." Inuyasha said as he stared into the camp fire's flames.

' _Your ignorance knows no bounds, hanyou.'_ Sesshomaru continued his walking to the miko, he needed to speak with her about the upcoming battle.

Kagome sighed for the thousandth time that day. ' _Hes never gonna see me for me, will he? All he sees and wants is Kikyo. Kikyo this, Kikyo that. God will he ever stop thinking about her for a second?'_

Kagome looked to the the full moon that made itself present to her eyes as she walked to the clearing up ahead racking her brain for the answers to her questions.

Kagome sat in the felid of grass and flowers looking up at the moon and the heavenly stars that acompanied it. Closing her eyes, she summoned her miko power so she was lightly glowing, it wavered but grew steady. And when it did she smiled a true smile that she hadn't in over a week, it felt good to have the night shadow her in it's mystery.

'_She walked far in such a short time.'_ Sesshomaru mused as he came to a clearing that held the beauty he had been seeking. '_She is beautyful. Too beautyful for her own good, both inside and out.'_ He smirked at his thought but quickly stopped that train of thought. Though he knew his feelings for her, he refused to show them, he knew she couldn't return his affections, she loved his idiot of a brother.

Feeling a presence, her smile faded, and she slowly opened her eyes as she stood. _' Sesshomaru?'_ to confirm her thinking she looked behind her and saw his pristen white clothing and molten colored eyes lock on to her bluely colored eyes. Both stood facing eachother in silence until he broke it,

" Might I join you?" the question caught her by surprise but she nodded and he continued his way to her. Both stood looking to the full moon and just enjoying the presence of one another, Kagome thought of a song,or rather a poem. She could see this scene and it stirred the song/poem she herd so long ago, she smiled again and closed her eyes once again forgetting the stotic demon lord beside her.

Her glowing came back and it glowed more brightly than before, a blueish white light amitting from her the demon lord looked at her and his molten eyes grew wide. The light that was coming from Kagome made Sesshomaru's own youki ( is that the right word? heh heh im not good at japanese, yet.) rise with hers.

When she felt his she turned to look at the presence she forgot and icy blue met molten amber. Kagome quickly withdrew her miko powers with her wide eyes still on the demon lord, who now stood calm.

Kagome muttered, " Sorry, i kinda forgot you were here." her head suddenly found the ground interesting. She almost transformed in front of Sesshomaru no less!

'_Idiot! You would of had to have some serious explaining to do!'_ Kagome inwardly cursed herself for her ignorance.

" You do that every time you go for these so called walks?" Sesshomaru asked still surprised at her power.

She looked up at him then, then answered, " Yes it makes me feel better, more relaxed. I only come out here to let lose all the fustration i have. To have my emotions leave so only a feeling of calm and peace are left before i return."

Sesshmaru stared intently at her until he stated, " You are out longer than this. What else do you do to stay longer?"

Kagome blinked a few times then looked to the moon and sighed, " I usually do that a few times before i go into a dream world, not sleep, but thoughts. Lastly a meditation."

" Hmm." He studied her again before he turned to walk away. A smirk came upon Kagome's lips before she could stop it, " And where are you going? I know the great Lord Sesshomaru did not come all the way out here just to ask a few simple questions, besides I want to give you something." the smirk faded when he turned around to face her.

A long silence stood between them before he stated, " I suppose. But what would you have that could benefit _me_?"

This woman could amuse him more than any other, it was clear to him she wanted him to stay. He allowed a small smirk to grace his pale yet beautyful face.

" Come here and I'll show you." the small smirk was back on her face and she looked confident she could please him. His eyes narrowed but the smirk remained, he countered, " You dare to order this Sesshomaru, _miko_?" Kagome's smirk grew as she replied a calm, " Of course."

Sesshomaru was a mere few inches from her before she could blink, " Your confidence is amusing." he stated. Kagome lost her smirk and rolled her eyes. Then she said, " Just watch, and it's going to hurt..." A smile on her face as she finished, '_ A lot. And Im going to have to touch you.'_

He glared at her, his face once again impassive. " Do what you must, but I warn you, I kill you and my ignorant half-brother won't be able to save you this time." This smirk was evil but it didn't frighten her in ther slightest. '_ As if you could kill me.'_

A smile threatened to spill over Kagome's calm face at the thought but she held it back and just said, " Whatever." They stared at eachother Sesshomaru not noticing she started glowing again, thus making him start to glow with energy as well. He lifted a brow as if saying, ' well?' but she just smiled and said, " Just watch."

She lifted her left hand to the right of his chest and placed her right hand on the rest of his left arm, he glared, hating the fact that she was touching him because it stirred emotions he didn't want there, but he let her continue. Kagome's icy blue eyes said, " Just trust me, please." and Sesshomaru complied.

He felt her power around him trying to over power him and he let it, the feeling of calmness and peace hit him and steadly flowed with absolutly no purification as he expected, but after a few moments he opened his closed eyes to look at the creature that had captured his heart in the few weeks he had begon to know her.

Sesshomaru saw her concentrating, thats when he realize what she ment by it was going to hurt, thats when he felt the purification. The pain was so intense, he gave into the darkness as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Kagome felt him give into the pain, she had warned him but he did not heed it. Sesshomaru's body gave out and desended to her left, but she caught him and struggled to ease him down so his head rested gently in her lap as she moved his sweated bangs from his face, a rosey color found it's way to her face as her embarresment showed at their proximity.

She couldn't help but be attracted to him, who wouldn't? He was perfect in everything besides communication and emotions though she knew he felt them. She straced his markings in awe, he looked like a fallen yet beautyful angel.

But she couldn't risk her heart again, not after Inuyasha, she couldn't risk getting hurt, she wouldn't be able to piece back the broken pieces of her human heart, but she couldn't help but be drawn to him.

Hours later he awoke, but Kagome didn't notice, nor did she notice that the back of her hand gently moving down his cheek in a soothing touch as she looked to the heavenly engage up above her.

Sesshomaru loved the feel upon his cheek, like a feathered touch, he opened his eyes slowly and his eyes widened when he saw that it was Kagome who touched him in such a way, his back stiffened and his heart pounded so loud he could've swore she could hear it, but it seemed she did not.

Finally after a few mintues she looked back down at him and his breath caught in his throat at the sight of her so close, he saw her eyes widen and she stiffened. He also knew she thought he was mad at her for the touching of himself, which he was not.

They held the others gaze for quite some time before he closed his eyes and sighed inwardly, " Let us leave and go back to the others, dawn approaches."

Sesshomaru pushed himself up with both his arms... wait ARMS? His head snapped to his left arm and he looked at it in awe, everything was there, even the markings upon his wrist, from his sit up position he looked at the young beauty behind him, " You did this? This is the thing you wished to give me... Kagome?"

Now it was her turn for her to snap her head up at him the moment he said her name, then she nodded her head at him, " Yes, I did that. Just take it as a thank you gift for helping us with Naraku and such, ok?"

He nodded his head and he could still see her light blush from their closeness, he smirked inwardly at that. He loved that he could get such a reaction out of her.

Be fore Kagome could blink he picked her up and ran back to their camp, her arms found thier way to his neck and her eyes were tightly shut, but opened once again when she felt the crisp air in her hair, she smiled at the beauty below her and she laughed, in joy. That made him smile, a true smile.

Kagome turned her head to look at him and saw his smile at first she was shocked but then she smiled wider and said, " Thank you!" she kissed him on the cheek after that.

Sesshomaru stared at her in pure shock and confustion before he smiled gently and whispered in her ear, " Your welcome."

She only laughed again, happy once again.

'_ Where the hell are they! It's almost dawn, damnit!'_ Inuyasha thought as he continued to pace, he was about to yell out in fustration when he smelt his brother and Kagome, no blood or nothing. He sighed in relief, but it quickly turned into down right anger.

When Inuyasha saw Sesshomaru carrying Kagome in his arms, hold it a minute, arms? Kagome didn't, Inuyasha eyes widen in disbelief, she did.

" What the hell took you so got damn long! And Kagome I know you didn't give Sesshomaru his damn arm back!"

He was beyond pissed he was furious! He wanted to see Sesshomaru's head roll and he wanted to have his blood all over him.

" Calm down Inuyasha, I restored his arm as a way to repay him for helping us." Kagome said as she came out of Sesshomaru arms, his warmth immeditly leaving her.

" You want me to CALM THE HELL DOWM! What the hell Kagome hes our enemy! His tried to kill you and me! You want me to think you did nothing with him? HUH! You've been gone for hours ALONE with MY bastard of a brother, and your telling me to CALM DOWN!"

Kagome yelled her own temper rising, " Inuyasha, don't start thinking we've been doing those kind of things! You know oh to well that I would never do something like that with-".

" Oh really! What the hell am I suppose to fuckin' think! You've been gone for a long ass time with my brother, alone! First Koga now-" Inuyasha was interrupted

" Don't you dare bring Koga into this! He has nothing to do with it, Inuyasha! I thought you trusted me! What happened to that? Come on, tell me! And don't you dare yell at me about Koga or Sesshomaru! Not when your off at night talking behind my back with KIKYO!" Kagome was panting from the yelling and was about to collapse had it not been for Sesshomaru holding her upright.

Kagome narrowed her eyes and stocked over to the ingreat known as Inuyasha and said in an icy voice that matched Sesshomaru's, " Don't you dare curse in front of my PUP!" A slap echoed throught out the silent forest.

Everyone stood still and in shock of what Kagome just did. Inuyasha's eyes were wide and his mouth hung slightly open but snapped shut and his eyes narrowed, no one saw it coming, not even Sesshomaru...

Inuyasha's right hand had risen and cam down like lighting and made impacted with Kagome's right cheek. Blood was at the corner of her mouth, she stood exactly as Inuyasha had but a few moments ago.

She had a grim look on her face and slowly turned her head to look Inuyasha straight in the eye, " I can't believe you would ever hit me, in front of my child know less, but I see I was wrong about you... Inuyasha."

She then walked over to Shippo who was starting to cry uncontrolably. " Shhh, it ok Shippo. Im here hes not going to hurt you." She whispered quietly to the kit in her embrace.

To say Sesshomaru was furious as an understatment, he was about to kill the hanyou when the monk started walking toward him and the slayer to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked over to Kagome, ignoring the slayer and bent his head down but said, " Im sorry Kagome, but I was just worried he would hurt you. I'm sorry for not trusting you, adnd I'm sorry for... For hitting you. Your not as powerful as Kikyo so it worries me when-" Inuyasha was cut off by the calm miko,

Her head snapped to him when he said Kikyo, " Its always brought back to Kikyo isn't it Inuyasha? Im tried of you, and your damn adittude if you care so much for Kikyo then use her as a shard detector, Im leaving and i ain't coming back this time,"

Kagome was shaking in rage and she looked into Inuyasha's eyes with such hatred and betrayal, Inuyasha took a step back. " I hope you burn in hell with your damn dead lover you betraying bastard. Shippo... Im sorry. Miroku, Sango, Im sorry and thank you for your friendship it means a lot to me that you cared for me and saw me for me, for that I am grateful. And Sesshomaru I thank you as well, I hope you live long enough to tell my family that I love them, I live at the Higurashi(?) Shrine by the sacred tree."

Kagome then let Shippo go and looked at him and the others before she ran toward the forest. The rest of the group was in shock while Sesshomaru snapped out of it and took off after her. Inuyasha followed right after him.

They found Kagome over looking a cliff, they knew what she was going to do. Inuyasha took one step toward her when she stated," Come any closer I''ll purify your ass to hell and back," She turned to look at them both a sad smile showed on her face and she said her last words," Inuyasha, I hope your happy, I give your dead lover her stolen life back, goodbye."

Kagome closed her eyes and said, " Shadow Me, Night..." she fell into the mist.

The sun rose just as she fell, the roar of an anguished, " NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! KAGOME!"

And it wasn't Inuyasha...

**AN: Yes sad I know, flames are welcome. But just wanted to know if ya ppls want me to write a sequel and if in that sequel yall want a lemon? Well if ya do e-mail me and let me know who can write a lemon cuz i can't, and im only doing this to make those ppl happy. And if and when i write the sequle i'll e-mail that person to write a lemon so that it can go with my story! ok? So let me kno wat ya think so that when im done with that sequel if i write i'll start with my other story that i want 2 write, and i'll start re-writing Forbidden Kiss tomorrow so chill and wait! thanks for reading my story, R&R PLEASE! Thankz and hope to see ya soon!**

**-mystic**


End file.
